Love Blossom
by Nian
Summary: Yaoi One Shot El tensai tiene un admirador secreto que no encuentra la manera de confesarse, como lo hara y quien sera?


Love Blossom

RuHana

Por Nian

N/A: Dedicado a las RuHana lover's y a las hermosas chicas del grupo GrandeHana, pero principalmente a Astrea pues este fic esta dedicado a ella, espero que te guste, Feliz mes del amor y la amistad!!

* * *

La mañana anunciaba un día normal. El sol brillaba y las nubes se habrían mostrando su majestuosidad con su calido poder. Antes de la hora de la primera clase, Hanamichi miraba por la venta mientras esperaba sentado en su pupitre la clase, como siempre.

El roció de la mañana aun iluminaba sus pétalos con gracia, casi podía ver su imagen en el acuoso adorno y no lo podía entender. No podía dejar de mirar la belleza que reflejaba una hermosa rosa que descansaba sobre su mesa.

Con la cabeza recargada sobre su mano admiraba con melancolía la rosa que le enviaron esa mañana. Tenia miedo, no tenia la menor idea de quien le habría estado enviando esas hermosas rosas desde hacia casi 4 días, pero su miedo no era el conocer a esa persona sino de que esa persona, no fuera quien el deseaba.

Claro que había considerado la posibilidad de que fuera una chica, aunque daba por hecho que era un chico. Esperaba ansioso otra pista, solo esperaba no ser burlado.

Guardo la rosa entre su chaqueta y su pecho, no deseaba que nadie supiera lo que llevaba junto a su corazón, no deseaba ninguna burla, por lo menos no hasta que supiera la verdad.

Cada día se ponía más triste, la incertidumbre lo mataba. No sabia como debía actuar en caso de que fuera una chica y mucho menos que hacer en caso de que fuera un chico, y claro que de solo pensar que la persona que el deseaba fuera en realidad quien le enviaba esas rosas, lo ponía a temblar, casi estaba seguro de que se desmayaría tal vez de la emoción sino es que de baja presión. Estaba sufriendo pero mantenía su careta de Tensai, no deseaba que nadie se enterara de su hasta ahora "secreto".

Para cualquier persona, el recibir un rosa cada día seria un halago tal vez, pero para Hanamichi Sakuragi tenia que ser una burla. No había nadie hasta ese momento de su vida que lo haya querido como algo más que un amigo.

Pero ya tenia 17 y su ultima decepción amorosa sí lo hizo mas fuerte, dejo de soñar que cada chica que le gustara le daría el "si", pues sabia que no era verdad, la realidad era dolorosa pero ahora la aceptaba sin problemas.

Claro que tampoco se prohibía así mismo soñar un poquito, tal vez si existía una persona con el gusto por un torpe y ruidoso pelirrojo como el, tal vez pronto le daría a alguien su primer beso y tal vez muy pronto su primera vez…

Sonrió y se sonrojo al pensarlo, hasta se cubrió la cara pues aunque en ese momento estaba en la biblioteca – donde admiraba su linda rosa – estaba seguro de que se vería ridículo, tanto como una niña cursi, por eso se escondía en los rincones donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar.

Aun no podía jugar, sufrió una nueva lesión, pequeña pero tuvo que mantenerse alejado del basketball por segunda vez, no le agrado mucho la situación pero fue su culpa, lo admitía, por esa razón se prometió así mismo no hacerse mas daño, y hasta ese día lo estaba cumpliendo bien.

Pero extrañaba al equipo, los gritos de Ayako, las palabras de Myagi y Mitsui, la risa del gordito y… la mirada del zorro… por fin lo admitió, no hacia mucho tiempo de eso, pero se dio cuenta – desde que Haruko termino con el después de su corto noviazgo – de que el zorro lo observaba todo el tiempo, y no solo eso, sino que sus insultos ya no eran tan ofensivos, sino que eran prácticamente consejos, y eso ya no le molestaba.

Ya había tenido una novia pero jamás logro besarla, primero por que tenia miedo, después por que le daba vergüenza y por ultimo nunca se pudo dar la ocasión especial que él esperaba, razón por la cual posiblemente Haruko termino con el. No la culpaba ni le guardaba rencor, pues se dio cuenta que en verdad no tenia nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera tenia dinero para invitarla a salir o tomar un helado. Y tampoco sufrió mucho pues solo fue un desengaño para ambos, al parecer como amigos se llevaban mucho mejor.

Cuando no tenia nada que hacer, se ponía a dibujar rosas en sus cuadernos, no le salían muy bien, pero se divertía pensando en lo feliz que podría ser si tan solo… pero no se engañaba, ya no.

Otro día termino y se dirigía sin ninguna prisa a su solitaria casa, su tía solo lo visitaba cada fin de semana así que se dispuso a preparar una rica cena y a terminar sus deberes escolares. No esperaba visitas, no le parecía que fuera un día especial, por lo que no deseaba salir para nada, además comenzó a llover y le encantaba ver la lluvia suave metido en la cama – siempre que no cayeron rayos y truenos – mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate y veía la televisión.

El ruido seco de unos fuertes golpes pausados en su puerta lo asustaron, imaginó después que seria Youhei pero salio de su cama con un poco de miedo, ya era un poco tarde y nunca recibía visitas en noches lluviosas – a menos que cayeran rayos y truenos.

Abrió la puerta esperando lo mejor, pero no contó con ver a quien jamás imagino en su puerta frente a frente, totalmente empapado y respirando con dificultad.

Como supo donde vivía?, que hacia ahí a esas horas?, y como se le ocurrió salir en esas circunstancias? Acaso había perdido la razón?

—Que haces aquí…? –pregunto pasmado, admirando la alta figura que mojaba su casa – Entra!… - reacciono al verlo mirarlo de forma rara – Perdón… te traeré una toalla…

—Eh… yo…preferiría tomar una ducha caliente si no te molesta – estaba temblando de frío.

—OH! Si, claro… sígueme – lo llevo hasta el baño y le dio una toalla – espero que no te enfermes, te traeré algo de ropa – así lo hizo y se retiro nervioso, no entendía nada y claro que su visitante aun no le decía nada mas.

Se fue a la pequeña sala de su departamento y sirvió dos tasas de chocolate caliente. Mientras esperaba a que el pelinegro saliera de la ducha, se comía las uñas, pues por mas que pensaba no entendía lo que pasaba.

—Gracias – se sentó a su lado con una toalla sobre la cabeza y sorbió un poco del chocolate.

—Puedo saber el motivo de tu visita – Hana lo miraba desconcertado, deseaba una respuesta pronto.

—No.

—Que?...

De pronto comenzó a reír, Hana se asusto, el zorro se levanto y dejo de reír.

—Estoy loco...

—Que?... que te pasa? – se levantó preocupado – estas enfermo?

—Si… - al fin lo miro y le respondió – estoy loco y enfermo por tu culpa.

—Mi culpa?... por que?… que te hice ahora? – pregunto molesto y sorprendido.

—Nada… será mejor que me valla – respondió evasivo y arrepentido de su visita.

—No, Rukawa no te vallas… por favor – rogó tomándolo de la mano – dime la verdad.

—No puedo… yo – de pronto un fuerte trueno apago las luces y el pelirrojo lleno de miedo se refugio en el pecho del pelinegro.

Este se sorprendió pero al sentir su abrazo se conmovió, nunca le dieron miedo los truenos o la oscuridad pero a Hanamichi parecía sucederle lo contrario. Lo abrazo con fuerza hasta que la luz se volvió encender y los rayos menguaron su intensidad.

—No pasa nada – le decía al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad.

—No te vayas… – rogó abrazado a la cintura del zorro con sus ojitos cerrados.

—Hana… Yo… – sus palabras y el tono en que las dijo lo conmovieron pero también le dieron la confianza para hacer lo que había soñado desde que conoció al pelirrojo – que harías si yo no estuviera aquí? – levanto el rostro de Hanamichi por la barbilla con suavidad esperando a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Me escondería debajo de mi cama o adentro del closet o… o… llamaría a Youhei – le respondió sin pensar mucho pero nuevamente un rayo callo y su estruendo lo hizo temblar – odio los truenos – le confeso bajito, con la cabeza metida entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Youhei vendría si tu lo llamaras ahora? – pregunto molesto, lleno de celos.

—M-jum… - respondió aun abrazado al zorro, sin abrir los ojos.

—Mh – gruño el zorro, pero decidió ignorar aquel deseo de separar al torpe de su amigo y continuo con lo que tenia planeado, dándose fuerzas de no sabia donde.

—Te iras? – pregunto con miedo, odiaba las tormentas ruidosas y no quería quedarse.

—No lo se, que harás para convencerme? – pregunto con malicia y un raro plan.

—Que quieres decir? – bajo el rostro, quería esconder su sonrojo, pero la necia mano de Rukawa lo volvió a levantar. Hana cerró los ojos, tenia miedo, aunque no sabia que podía pasar.

—Podrías...

—Que? – pregunto expectante, deseaba poder ver el futuro no sabia si Rukawa lo besaría o le jugaría una broma pesada.

—Abre los ojos... Hanamichi, por favor mírame – se arrepintió, quería aprovecharse pero al verlo tan vulnerable, ya no quiso continuar.

—Ru… – dijo y de repente el teléfono sonó.

—Grr… – Rukawa volvió a gruñir y Hana corrió a contestar el teléfono, salio de su trance y reacciono rápido.

—Hola... Youhei! – se alegro de escuchar su voz, le dio la espalda a Rukawa y respondió las preguntas de su amigo.

—Estas solo? – se escucho el eco de la cocina desde el auricular que Hanamichi sostenía en su mano.

—Si... – cuando lo dijo escucho a Rukawa gruñir mas alto, su amigo casi le gritaba por el teléfono y escucho su pregunta.

—Quieres que vaya a tu casa? – Hana se asusto al oír el fuerte gruñido de Rukawa pero salto de emoción cuando lo escucho decir "Me quedo".

—No..., no te preocupes, estaré bien, además... te mentí – lo admitió sonrojado, pero emocionado con su visita.

—Que?

—No estoy solo... no me preguntes nada ahora. Mañana te contare, lo prometo, gracias y hasta mañana – colgó y siguió a Rukawa que se había metido en su habitación sin permiso.

—Aquí duermes? – pregunto Rukawa al sentir como el pelirrojo chocaba con el.

—Sip – se sobo la nariz, y le sonrió amable.

Rukawa comenzó a pensar nuevamente en la mejor forma de resolver su problema, de tenerlo cerca, de hacer su sueño realidad.

Se sintió halagado, la mirada de Rukawa lo hacia sentir especial, sus ojos brillaban y parecía desear tocarlo, pero algo lo detenía, "que seria?" se preguntaba el pelirrojo sin tomar en cuenta que su inconciente ya había aceptado una relación "diferente".

—Me gustaría saber que haces aquí?, acaso quieres dormir conmigo? – pregunto sonriente, su idea parecía graciosa, pero mas que nada imposible.

—Si – respondió bajito el pelinegro mirando intensamente a su acompañante.

—Que?... – no entendió su respuesta, de pronto sintió miedo otra vez, pues el pelinegro comenzaba a caminar hacia el y él instintivamente retrocedía, hasta topar contra la pared.

—No quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras – lo dejo claro.

—Que quieres decir?, no quiero hacer nada… – respondió nervioso, evitando su mirada, sintiendo su calor, embriagándose con su fuerte esencia.

—Me gustas – levanto su mano, acaricio su rostro y lo levanto nuevamente por la barbilla, declarándose al fin.

—Que dijiste? – le sorprendieron sus palabras.

—Me gustas… mucho… Yo te qui- fue interrumpido con brusquedad.

—No te burles de mi‼ – le grito molesto —A mi nadie puede quererme así… yo no le gusto a nadie – en sus ojos ahora acuosos Kaede podía ver miedo y tristeza.

—No me burlo de ti – le dijo con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla otra vez, su forma de actuar le dio una esperanza.

—Porque habría de creerte?, lo haces todo el tiempo – dejo de mirarlo, esperando que sus lagrimas se secaran antes de caer.

—Tienes razón… es mi culpa, perdóname, lo siento – se disculpo, el zorro se disculpo.

—Te estas disculpando? – sus lagrimitas cayeron y Kaede se sintió culpable, acaso era tan difícil creer que se le estuviera declarando? – Por que? – era insólito.

—Hace tiempo… me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas, de… lo mucho que te quiero – bajo el rostro, tal vez si era su culpa que el pelirrojo no creyera en el – Por eso te pido que me perdones, se que puedo llegar a ser muy cruel.

—Eso es verdad – Hanamichi se sintió mejor, no supo por que las palabras de Kaede lo convencieron de inmediato.

—Me perdonas? – la esperanza reflejada en su mirada no le permitieron ser cruel, simplemente no pudo decir que no.

—Esta bien – dijo y se cruzo de brazos, si entender que seguía – Solo te pido que nunca más te burles de mí.

—Lo prometo, me crees?

—Que cosa?

—Que ya no me burlare de ti y que… me gustas?

—Te gusto?... por que?

—Por que?, te has preguntado por que te gusta tomar el sol, por que te gusta contemplar los hermosos paisajes o por que amas el basquetball?

—No, pero creo entender lo que me quieres decir – lo miro y de pronto al reflejarse en sus ojos, sonrió.

—Me crees?

—Dímelo otra vez – lo miro a los ojos, sonrió y puso sus largos brazos sobre los hombros del zorro.

—Te quiero – con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba lo repitió y Sakuragi le creyó, su amplia sonrisa se lo dijo y de la misma forma le correspondió.

—Te creo – le dijo e inclinando hacia un lado su cabeza permitió que Rukawa se acercara al rodearlo con sus brazos, haciendo contacto con sus calidos labios.

Su primer beso comenzó suave, muy suave, casi con timidez, Hanamichi nunca había besado y Rukawa parecía haberlo practicado así que le permitió tomar las riendas, aprendiendo conforme avanzaba, entendiendo sus sentimientos y asumiendo nuevas responsabilidades pero también gozando esas nuevas sensaciones en todo su ser.

Rukawa sabía lo que quería, lo quería todo, no solo un beso, no solo una noche, deseaba pasar con Hana su vida entera comenzando esa noche y la verdad era: que ya no podía esperar.

Continúo besando a su calido anfitrión, acariciando a su dócil monito sin preguntarle si podía proceder, solo deseaba sentir, tocar y ser tocado, experimentar al fin aquello con lo que había soñado.

En ningún momento le pidió que parara, ni siquiera se quejo, estaba disfrutando ser amado y no tenia la mínima intención de detener a su visitante.

Lo recostó en la cama aun con la pijama puesta, olfateo su piel, olía a jabón y a una agradable loción para el cuerpo, su humectada epidermis lucia exquisita al toque y se dedico a rozar con sus dedos la suavidad de tu rostro, la mezcla de olores le creo una esencia deliciosa, su boca sabia a chocolate y su cabello olía a cerezas, no había ningún otro lugar en donde quisiera estar Kaede Rukawa, ni con nadie mas.

Besaba dulcemente sus labios succionándolos con glotonería, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos para no perder de vista las tiernas reacciones de su lindo pelirrojo, quien simplemente se entregaba a sus caricias, no entendía por que era todo tan fácil, se imagino todo lo contrario, y por un minuto estuvo seguro de que estaba soñando. Se detuvo. Furioso consigo mismo levanto la cabeza y golpeo su frente contra la pared con fuerza, Hana se asusto, no comprendió lo que paso, la frente del zorro ahora estaba roja, pero lo miraba diferente.

—No es un sueño – dijo para los dos.

—No mh… - quiso preguntarle sobre su reacción pero no lo dejo, lo ataco con dulces y apasionados besos nuevamente.

Ya estaba seguro de que su amor era real, le estaba correspondiendo y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo. Continuo besando su cuello, disfrutando cada pequeño gemido, cada gesto del pelirrojo mientras introducía sus atrevidas manos bajo el pijama de su amor.

—Rukawa… - su pijama fue abierta, el zorro no escuchaba.

—Mh…? – disfrutaba el olor de su piel y el sabor de sus tetillas.

—Uh…Ah… Zorro – gimo al contacto de sus manos calidas en su cuerpo y de su boca en una de sus tetillas, la cual era succionada con pasión mientras las traviesas manos de Rukawa viajaban por todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, sin ignorar el bulto creciente entre sus piernas, el cual aun no era liberado.

Kaede Rukawa fue conciente de su deseo carnal desde que comenzó a besar al pelirrojo y no se reprimió por que Hanamichi no lo detuvo, pero se sintió más cómodo al darse cuenta de que su amor estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

Bajo por su cuerpo ahora libre de prendas hasta donde su hombría comenzaba a erguirse orgullosa, tal vez por primera vez sin inhibiciones pues Hanamichi sabia con quien se encontraba y Rukawa deseaba darle placer con la misma necesidad. Lo contemplo con lentitud y beso al fin la punta de su erecto pene, succionando un poco, consiente de lo que desencadenaría en el cuerpo de su amante.

—Aaahhh – aulló de placer, sin entender lo que sucedía, solo levanto su pelvis en busca de mas placer – Mm.… zorro…

—Me encantas – volvió a besar su boca y llevo su mano a la erección de pelirrojo comenzando a apretar y a subir y bajar su mano con fuerza y decisión, mientras continuaba besando su rostro, su pecho y sus deliciosos labios una y otra vez – Te deseo tanto… - lo dijo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando su primera experiencia al máximo.

Continúo excitando y dando placer al cuerpo del pelirrojo, encontrando puntos erógenos en su recorrido, maravillándose con cada nuevo pedacito de piel, gozando cada segundo de su primera experiencia juntos.

No se preocupo por su propia erección, continuo masajeando la virilidad de su Hana, succionando de vez en cuando sus rositas pezones, hasta que lo sintió arquear su cuerpo y temblar. Su mano ahora húmeda y su agitada respiración le anunciaron que Hanamichi había explotado y feliz al haber cumplido su cometido se dedico a besarlo pues aun no era hora de dormir. Hana aun respiraba con dificultad y curiosamente excitado.

—Mi turno – dijo Rukawa, y sintió a Hanamichi temblar bajo su cuerpo.

—Tú quieres que yo… - pregunto nervioso, no sabía a lo que se refería.

—No te preocupes, yo haré todo el trabajo – con una mirada calida y tierna le dio la confianza para entregarse por completo

—No esperaba menos de ti zorro – sonrió con las mejillas mas rojas que nunca, se sintió atrevido pero nervioso y no supo de donde salio su respuesta.

Sonrió otra vez, el zorro sonrió otra vez y Hanamichi no entendía aun como podía pasarle "esto" a él, si el día anterior no había nadie que se interesara en su persona aunque ahora que lo recordaba… aquellas flores… de quien eran?

Su cuerpo era cubierto de besos y caricias, después de haber sentido un fascinante placer, se sentía en un sueño.

Kaede volteo con delicadeza el cuerpo del pelirrojo, sin dejar de besarlo o acariciarlo, aunque ya no lo hacia con timidez, sus manos ahora tocaban la espalda del pelirrojo y mas abajo donde se detuvo un segundo para admirar lo que pronto seria suyo. Hana tembló, Rukawa deseaba penetrarlo y no era su intención impedirlo aunque tenía un poquito de miedo.

—Puedo hacerlo Hana? – Pregunto al sentir su sudor frío y su repentino estremecimiento – Quieres? – volvió a preguntarle al oído esta vez restregando su endurecido miembro entre las nalgas del pelirrojo. Esperaba una respuesta y la obtuvo con gran satisfacción.

—Si… - levanto su lindo trasero al sentir aquella desesperación en la voz de Kaede, ya no quería negarle nada – gimió nuevamente cuando la mano de su amante se introdujo en el espacio que abrió al levantarse un poco, pues el pelinegro aprovecho muy bien el momento para comenzar a masajear nuevamente su sexo – Siiii… – volvió a gemir y escondió su cara en la almohada.

Kaede sonrió al verlo tan entregado, era un sueño el que vivía y tenia que vivirlo al máximo.

Lo dilato tan suave y lento como pudo soportar, sin dejar de tocarlo e incitarlo a pedir mas, hasta exigir ser llenado de verdad.

Sabia como hacerlo, solo tenía que hacerlo con cuidado. Se acomodo tras el cuerpo del pelirrojo acariciando sus caderas y su pecho y lo hizo. Entro poco a poco, despacio y sin prisa, disfrutando en cada milímetro su calidez y su entrega.

—Ahaaa... – el pelirrojo gimió, le dolía pero se sentía arder – Mhmm… - decidió gemir quedo no quería que Rukawa se detuviera, no en ese momento que había decidido entregarse por completo.

—Me encantas… - decía mientras se introducía aun mas en su interior, viviendo en un sueño.

—Si… ah, ah, ah – botaba gemidos mas moderados, iniciando un delicioso vaivén empujando en dirección contraria a la que lo hacia el zorro – Yo… ah – encorvó su columna y dejo que Kaede siguiera empujando su virilidad en su cuerpo sintiendo una increíble sensación de placer, una que no conocía y que comenzaba a encantarle.

Kaede fue rápido y continuo con sus ya no tan gentiles embestidas así como sus mas atrevidas caricias en el miembro necesitado de atención, logrando un ritmo que lo volvía loco, hasta que en una ultima embestida sintió a Hana venirse casi al mismo tiempo que el. Fue mágico, mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, mejor que en sus sueños.

Su respiración se fue normalizando, sus corazones latieron con menos fuerza y después de concentrarse en su unión, ahora estaba más que relajados.

Abrazado a su cintura, respirando tras su nuca, Kaede observaba la dorada piel de su amante resplandecer con la luz de la luna, pues la lluvia había terminado, no supo cuando.

Hana sonreía sin saber bien la razón, pero ahora se sentía tan bien, que no podía creerlo, el zorro estaba loco por el, o bueno, tal vez no "loco", pero si enamorado y eso tal vez era mejor. No daba crédito, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero deseba creer, por lo menos esta vez todo parecía ir viento en popa y no lo quería echar a perder. Le permitió hacerle el amor y fue dulce más de lo que creyó. No se arrepentía, solo podía sentirse feliz.

Kaede movió su mano, acaricio los hombros de su amado, esperando una reacción, para su agrado la obtuvo.

—Vas a dormir conmigo?

—Si tu quieres – beso su hombro y un bostezo escapo de su boca, hacia días que no dormía pensando en la manera de conquistarlo y ahora sintió el cansancio – Puedo? – pregunto y lo miro.

—No creerás que te dejare ir verdad? – pregunto juguetón.

—Pero ya no llueve – comento bromista.

—Que?!, como te atreves? – se molesto un poquito y quiso darle la espalda, pero Rukawa no lo dejo.

—Era broma, era broma, lo siento – de inmediato lo envolvió con sus brazos buscando su mirada, sonriendo como tonto.

—No quieres irte? – pregunto con un gracioso puchero.

—No hay otro lugar donde quiera estar Hanamichi – acaricio su cabello – Te amo – confeso sincero.

—Me amas? – sus ojos brillaron, nunca se lo habían dicho así.

—Si. Me crees? – era sincero, no había otra verdad.

—Sip! – dijo emocionado y acaricio al zorro, acercando sus rostros, besándolo esta vez con igual ternura y con mucho amor.

Se besaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, enredados entre las sabanas soñando el uno con el otro.

A la mañana siguiente Hanamichi despertó con la luz del sol en su rostro, la ventana estaba abierta y la mañana parecía darle los buenos días con un calido besos en sus rosadas mejillas.

Se levanto sintiéndose raro, sonrió y se sonrojo recordando el porque. Busco a Kaede en su habitación pero no lo encontró, en su lugar encontró una hermosa rosa Roja. La tomo en sus manos, admirando hipnotizado su singular belleza, pensando en que su admirador secreto era quien el realmente deseaba que fuera, no podía estar mas feliz. Adoraba a su zorro y deseaba hacérselo saber.

Kaede lo vio de espaldas, esperaba que ya lo supiera y así fue. Hanamichi sintió su presencia y lo miro con una calida sonrisa.

—Entiendes lo que significa – le pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos, había despertado antes y había vuelto a su casa para calmar los nervios de su madre y cambiarse de ropa así como cortar otra linda rosa de su jardín.

—Je, je, si. Gracias, todavía las tengo, mira – le señalo un lindo jarrón las rosas anteriores, ya envejecían pero eran un lindo recuerdo.

Rukawa volvió a sonreír, y se le acerco lentamente, sin quitarle la mirada poniéndolo nervioso, haciéndolo sonrojar. Tomo su mano con la suya y la beso con suavidad.

—Me tratas mejor de que imagine, je, je – sonrió como inocencia.

—Si quieres, puedo tratarte mal – se acerco con mirada de lobo.

—No! – le quito su mano y callo sentado en su cama.

—Es una broma – se hinco frente al pelirrojo y lo hizo mirarlo – Jamás te lastimaría – lo observo con seriedad.

—Mas te vale zorro – aun con un tierno puchero decidió amenazarlo, haciéndolo sonreír – no te rías de mi Rukawa! – lo amenazo otra vez pero su mirada se torno melancólica, lo sorprendió de nuevo.

—Ya no me llames Rukawa… por favor – le rogó.

—Como?

—"Kaede", soy tu novio – pronuncio con seriedad – Ahora debes llamarme por mi nombre… Hanamichi – su comentario implicaba demasiado pero confiaba en que Hana le daría el si.

—OK… Kaede – le sonrió tan lindo como desde anoche y este se le fue encima a besos, hasta que se les hizo tarde para ir a la escuela.

FIN

* * *

N/A: Pues Que les pareció mi ultimo fic?, je, je espero que les haya gustado un poquito, ya se que me tarde mucho mi querida Astrea, perdóname otra vez, pero mi única excusa es la de siempre, je, je, mucho trabajo y poca privacidad. FELIZ MES! Y si tienen comentarios ya saben que acepto de todo tipo je, je… 


End file.
